bluebloodstvfandomcom-20200216-history
Jack Reagan
|marital_status = Single |parents = Danny Reagan (father) Linda Reagan (mother, deceased) |siblings = Sean Reagan (younger brother) |other = Charles Reagan (great great grandfather, deceased) Henry Reagan (great grandfather) Betty Reagan (great grandmother, deceased) Frank Reagan (grandfather) Mary Reagan (grandmother, deceased) Erin Reagan (aunt) Joe Reagan (uncle, deceased) Jamie Reagan (uncle) Eddie Janko (aunt) Nicky Reagan (cousin) |played_by = Tony Terraciano |first_appearance = Pilot |last_appearance = Ongoing |total_appearances = 182 |seasons = 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10}} Jack Reagan is the oldest son of Danny and Linda Reagan. Biography Born in Fall 2000Season1, episode 5 (aired October 22, 2010) it is Jack's birthday. Season 1, episode 6 (aired October 29, 2010) Jack states, when asked, that he is 10.Season 4, episode 4 (aired October 18, 2013), Danny states that Jack will be turning 13 that year. Jack and his younger brother, Sean Reagan, both play a variety of sports including lacrosse, football and soccer. He attended private Catholic school with his brother and has now gone off to college. Both boys have also learned some self-defense from their father. After witnessing a shooting, Jack became upset and came home from school early, something he never does''Season 2, Episode 12: "The Job". In an attempt to help him, Danny gave him a basic gun safety course. Jack has failed one class, Algebra, and was recommended summer school or tutors''Season 5, Episode 12: "Home Sweet Home". He skipped school on one occasion to go to a party where he was drinking even though he is underage. Linda found a video made of him at that party on his phone and told Danny who took his phone away, lecturing him about stupid choices''Season 7, Episode 4: "Good Cop Bad Cop". A few times over the years Jack has expressed ideas about what he might want to do as a career, from doctor to Marines. Danny convinced him to go to college and take some time to decide, especially since Jack was only considering the Marines because it seemed like the thing to do in the family. He hasn't stated a major yet, but is just registering for classes for his Freshman year''Season 9, Episode 5: "Thicker Than Water". Personality Jack may come across as soft-spoken, but he will speak up if he has something to say, especially at family dinner. Due to the fact that he has glasses, he has been picked on at school as a "nerd" even though he really isn't a classic nerd. He doesn't typically let his temper control him, but he has gotten into at least one fight at school''Season 3, Episode 12: "Framed". Relationships He had a crush on a girl named Charlotte who he took on a date to an ice skating rink''Season 5, Episode 13: "Love Stories". Gallery Notes & Trivia * The actor that plays his brother Sean in the show, is also his brother in real life. * There has been only one episode where the Reagan children did not appear at family dinner. * While not stated, it's possible that he was named after his then Uncle Jack Boyle. References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Reagan Family